Roboty
|episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum (2 votes, 30th place) BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (50 votes, 59th place) BFB: Four Goes Too Far (8254 votes, 60th place) |place = BFDI: 30th (2 votes) (to join) BFDIA: 59th (78 votes) (to join) BFB: 60th (8254 votes) |allies = Woody, Pin , David, Cloudy |enemies = Leafy |color = Red, dark red, green, tan, black, blue (while talking) |deaths = 2 |kills = 0 |last = Four Goes Too Far |voice = SCPhillips Morse Code Renderer Noise |Box title = Roboty |imagewidth = 200 }} Roboty is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to join the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. He failed to get into the game, receiving only 2 votes, which was the least and placed him 30th. Roboty got only 50 votes to join BFDIA, which wasn't enough and he was flung to the LOL. He is the first male character to be eliminated from BFB. Roboty's IDFB redesign features a glassy look in his eyes and teeth. Appearance Roboty appears to be a robot, a mechanical machine that performs a function. His metal body is scarlet, his teeth are yellowish-white, his teeth are baby blue when talking, and his eyes are jade. Changes BFDI 14 * Roboty has limbs. * Roboty has uneven eye size. * Roboty's belly area is the same color as his overall body color. * Roboty's teeth are slightly uneven sized. * Roboty's teeth are a bit yellow. * Roboty's eyes were a darker green. BFDI 17 * Roboty loses his limbs. BFDI/BFDIA * Roboty now has evenly sized eyes. * Roboty now has evenly sized teeth. * Roboty's belly area is now a darker shade of red compared to his overall body. * Roboty's belly area also has 4 screws now. * Roboty's eyes are now a brighter shade of green. IDFB/BFB * Roboty's eyes are now an even lighter shade of green. * Roboty's teeth are a bit less yellow. Personality Roboty seems to be stubborn and opinionated about his current situations, such as going to a waterfall to be far away from his team in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Other examples include Roboty saying "WHY" when he got placed for his job, he also said "TRULY UNFAIR." when he got smashed later in the same episode. When Roboty was voted out in Four Goes Too Far, he left to the same waterfall without saying goodbye, implying that he never enjoyed the competition. He also seems to enjoy teasing others, such as repeating what Four called their team, angering Balloony. Votes Total elimination votes: 11690 Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. Trivia *During Season 1 voting, Roboty got the least votes out of the contestants in Reveal Novum. *Roboty is one of the few characters in the series who is completely limbless. *Roboty is the first eliminated contestant who isn't immediately sent to Eternal Algebra Class. **So far (as on Questions Answered), Roboty is also the only eliminated contestant who is not punished. * Roboty did not lose his color to recolor Pin, because Roboty remained with his red color in BFB. * Roboty is one of the four mechanical minds, with the others being Remote, TV, and Robot Flower. * Roboty speaks using Morse Code. He is the only contestant to speak it. **During his audition tape, he said "BFDI". ** When he didn't make it to BFDI with 2 votes, he said: "NO ONE LIKES ME". ** When Leafy asked him if he needed help he said "DON'T". ** When he was instructed to say the team name to Four, he said "IT'S" before being interrupted by Four, who misinterpreted their intended team name as Beep. **When he is about to get crushed by the jawbreakers, he says "WHY". **At the end of Lick Your Way to Freedom, he said "YIKES", but his subtitles say otherwise. **At his first cake at stake, when Leafy was talking, he said "T". **During the third challenge, he said "F" then Balloony said "What's that?" Then he continues his sentence by saying "LY" saying "FLY", implying they should use the same strategy Free Food did. **In Fortunate Ben, he said "HIDDEN", but his subtitles say otherwise. **After Balloony said "Well, that's not our team name!" he said "TT". **After Nickel said "What? Objection!" he said "T", but his subtitles say otherwise. * Roboty is shown to be very hard to kill shown when Cloudy crushed him with a jawbreaker, being still able to beep. * Roboty is one of a few contestants with a separated head and body; and out of them, he is the only one to not have a "stick body". * He is one of the 4 "mechanical minds" in BFB. * He is the lowest ranking male, limbless character, non-object and mechanical-mind in Battle For BFDI. * He is the second character to avoid elimination, the first being Match. * In Four Goes Too Far, Four says "The only two non-objects on the team", such is means that Roboty wasn't a object at all along with David. * He's the first mechanical mind to get eliminated in Four Goes Too Far. * He was the first male, mechanical mind, non-object to be eliminated and the first to be eliminated at their second elimination References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Non-Objects Category:Limbless Contestants Category:Limbless Category:Mechanical Minds Category:Roboty Category:Robots Category:Team Captains